Amor Sincero Yuri on ice!
by Mmartu4
Summary: Yuri Katsuki un chico de 16 años de edad sufre una extraña enfermedad. Victor Nikiforov, un chico de su misma edad, proveniente de Rusia. Estos dos personajes se cruzarán y se creará una bonita historia de Amor
1. Capítulo 1

Bienvenidos a este fic de Yuri on ice!

Espero que sea de su agrado..

«VictorXYuuri»

[Yuuri]

Soy Katsuki Yuuri, un chico normal de 16 años, disfruto mucho leyendo libros de romance y de misterio, prefiero leer en papel antes que en una pantalla pero a veces lo hago.

Nací en Hasetsu,Japón. Es un lugar muy tranquilo pero me gusta así,prefiero los lugares donde haya paz.

«No asisto a una escuela»

¿Por qué? Cuando era pequeño a la edad de 8 años me encontraba con mi mejor amigo Pichit,proveniente de Tailandia, y sufrí un desmayo. Al despertar mis padres y el médico me dicen que estoy padeciendo una extraña enfermedad,todavía sin cura y muy pocas personas la padecen. Consiste en desmayarme en cualquier momento del día, dolores de cabeza y alterarse facilmente cuando estas en lugares rodeados de personas, es por eso que mis padres decidieron no mandarme a la escuela después de eso.

Ahora tengo clases particulares todos los días...pero me gustaría ir a una escuela y tener mas amigos aunque soy muy tímido.

Volviendo a mi día a día, siempre por las tardes me gusta leer y encontré un lugar muy bonito.

Es una la ladera de un pequeño arroyo, es muy tranquilo allí y disfruto mucho estar sentado en el césped leyendo.

Un tarde mientras estaba leyendo, levanté la vista y pude observar que del otro lado se encontraba una persona, un hombre para ser exactos. Tenía una cabellera plateada muy bonita es lo unico que pude divisar a la distancia en la que me encontraba pero pude diferenciar unos ojos celestes como el cielo, eran los ojos mas lindos que he visto.

Esa persona estaba sentada allí,dibujando. Me quedé mirándolo como un tonto y de un segundo para el otro él levantó la vista y me sonrió yo solo pude sonrojarme y clavar mi vista en el libro, queriendo que la tierra me tragara.

-Que vergüenza..-pensé sin despegar mi vista del libro.

Los minutos pasaron y empezó a oscurecer por lo que decidí volver, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen.

-Llevaba un uniforme de la escuela a la que asiste Pichit por lo que debe tener mas o menos mi edad, cuando hablé con él le preguntaré sobre este chico de extraña belleza- pensé mientras caminaba camino a casa- No parece perteneciente a este país,¿De dónde será?

Espero que les guste, es mi primera vez haciendo un fanfic asi que seguramente no este prefecta pero quiero hacer lo mejor posible y darles a ustedes una historia que les guste.

Intentaré traer el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, Sayonara :3


	2. Capitulo 2

_Holaa~ aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que les este gustando..me gustaría que dejaran consejos y comentarios sobre la historia asi esto es mas dinámico..._

 **«Capítulo 2»**

«Yuri»

Al día siguiente, luego de mis clases no supe si ir al arroyo ya que seguramente el chico de extraña belleza se encuentre.

Luego de dar vueltas en mi cuarto decidí ir, así que me vestí y salí con el libro que me encontraba leyendo, era uno diferente al de ayer ya que me lo o tengo mucho tiempo libre, lo prefiero utilizar leyendo y escuchando música.

Cuando llegué, me encontraba sólo, él no había llegado.Me senté y empecé a leer, cuando al levantar la vista me lo encontré, y de repente él me saluda cosa que hace que yo me sonroja y esconda detrás del libro.

-Menos mal que me puedo esconder detrás del libro- agradecí en mi mente.

El joven se puso a dibujar como siempre, y yo a leer y cada tanto lo observaba, pude darme cuenta que él también levantaba su vista para verme. Muchas veces cruzabamos miradas y yo me sonrojaba.

Estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidí volver. Me levanté y lo miré de nuevo sonriendole en forma de despedida, luego volví para mi casa.

«»«»«»«»«»«»Horas mas tarde«»«»«»«»«»«»

-¡Llama a la ambulancia!-Gritaba mi madre

(En el Hospital)

-Auh..-Me levanté de la camilla del hospital sosteniendo mi cabeza del dolor.

-Ya despertaste- Dijo el médico. Él me atiende desde que era pequeño, por lo que es de confianza no solo para mis padres, sino para mí también.- Es obvio que te duela la cabeza ya que te desmayaste y te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es mi diagnóstico?- Dije queriendome ir lo mas antes posible del hospital. Es horrible ir allí, pase la mitad de mi vida aquí, no quiero volver más.

-Pues no es nada grave por suerte, lo común que te sucede, de alguna manera eso es bueno, porque eso significa que no estas empeorando.

Entran en la habitación mis padres preocupados.

-¿Como te encuentras?-Pregunta mi papá.

-Bien, bien ya no duele tanto la cabeza.- Dije mientras la acariciaba.

-Mañana temprano volveremos a casa.-Dijo mi madre con su típica voz tranquila.-Aquí tienes algo para comer-Mi mamá extiende su mano y me da un sandwich y un jugo de naranja.

-Gracias...

(A la mañana siguiente)

-Listo, ya podemos volver.

-Sip- dije, que bueno que ya puedo salir.

Me preparé muy feliz por ya salir del hospital, y con mi madre nos encaminamos a casa.

Al llegar tenía mis clases particulares. Mis padres me habian preguntado si quería saltearmelas ya que había estado en el hospital, pero les dije que no, que me encontraba bien por lo que ahora tengo mis clases.

A la tarde cuándo estaba a punto de salir para el arroyo tocan timbre, era Pichit.

-HOLA!

-Hola Pichit, veo que te encuentras tan alegre como siempre- Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Jaja,sip..Me enteré que estuviste en el hospital por lo que decidí venir a visitarte.-Al decir esto él entra en la casa..

-Hey..

-Mira lo que tengo- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña consola de videojuegos.-Tengo nuevos juegos y quería mostrartelos.

-Ahhm...Okey..-Dije dubitativo, debería ir al arroyo, pero no hay nada malo con que un día no vaya, ¿No?- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si,Gracias.-Al decir eso le extiendo un vaso con jugo.

Así toda la tarde me quedé con Pichit, mi único y mejor amigo. Hasta se quedó a cenar..jaja, pero bueno por lo menos me divertí.

Antes de que Pichit se fuera, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta le pregunté:

-En la escuelas a la que asistes ¿Va un chico de pelo plateado como la nieve y unos ojos muy bonitos como el cielo azul?

-Mmm-Dijo Pichit- ¿Te gusta,acaso?

-¡Que!-grité-No solo quería resaltar que es un chico de extraña belleza..- intenté desviar la vista.

-Ajá..Pues sí, es un chico que entró este año,Victor Nikiforov. Es extranjero,igual que yo, proviene de Rusia, es muy llamativo y popular, y tiene nuestra misma edad...Ah y no esta en el mismo curso que yo. ¿Algo más?

-No,esta bien.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Pues lo he visto con el uniforme varias veces,solo eso..

-Mmm Okey. Entonces me despido,Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cerré la puerta, sonrojado. ¿Acaso me

gustaba ese tal Víctor?

 _Aquí dejo el capítulo dos, por recomendación los capítulos serán mas largos, sigan dandole amor a la historia._

 _Espero que la disfruten, Sayonara_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3:** «Yuri»

A la mañana siguiente aparecí con ojeras, no pude dormir bien por pensar en una persona que ni siquiera conozco,sólo la he visto de lejos,seré tonto...

Como es fin de semana, hoy no debería Víctor estar en el arroyo pero iré igual, ya que no quiero pasar la tarde encerrado en mi casa.

A la tarde, en mi camino al arroyo no me sentía bien,pero pensé que tal vez era porque no dormí lo suficiente por lo que seguí mi camino al arroyo.

Cuando llegué, me sorprendí al ver a Victor ¿Que hace aquí? Tal vez no tenía nada para hacer y solo vino...seguramente.

Él levantó la vista y me saludo con la mano y yo repetí el movimiento, me senté y comencé a leer.

Al cabo de un rato, me empecé a sentir mareado por lo cuál decidí volver a casa,me levanté y.. despues se volvió todo negro.

«Víctor» (Al fin aparece )

Ya sé que es un fin de semana pero decidí ir igual, ya que el chico del otro lado ayer no fue y me preocupo, tal vez había pasado algo o tal vez no...Así que decidí llevar mi carpeta de dibujos y algunos materiales.

-Aunque tal vez no vaya.-Decía mi conciencia.-Cállate-pensé

Al llegar allí, me desilusioné, él no se encontraba allí, pero como no tenía nada que hacer decidí quedarme un rato.

-Tal vez aparezca- intenté unir fuerzas.

Saqué los dibujos que tenía sin terminar, uno de mis favoritos es el que me encuentro haciendo, es la vista del otro lado del arroyo en la cual aparece este chico, y no es el unico dibujo en el que él aparece.

Él es muy gracioso y bonito, se sonroja y yo me doy cuenta, jaja es muy bonito con su color de pelo azabache y ojos color miel que brillan cada vez que me mira.

Mientras me encontraba dibujando, lo pude ver, venía para el arroyo, que feliz soy ...

Cuando él me vió lo saludé con la mano y el repitió el movimiento.

Pasaron los minutos y veo que el se levanta, no parecía que se encontrara muy bien...de repente el cae al suelo.

Yo me levantó en seguida, tomó mis cosas y llamó desde el celular a una ambulancia mientras voy corriendo a verlo.

Cuando llegué él se encontraba en el suelo, apoyé mi oreja en su pecho para ver si respiraba, por suerte sí, y con normalidad. Al cabo de unos minutos la ambulancia se lo lleva..

«Yuri»

-No otra vez- susurré.

-Pues sí- dijo el médico, riéndose.- Pero debes recordar que tienes épocas o tiempos en los que eres mas propenso a desmayarte..

-Sí,lo sé.

-Tus padres vendrán en un rato.

-Okey...

-Esta vez te quedarás todo el fin de semana.

-Genial- pensé.

-Recuerda darle las gracias al joven que te encontró y llamó a la ambulancia.

-¿Eh?¿Quién?

-Un chico peliplateado y ojos celestes según la descripción que me dieron.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Acaso ¿Lo conoces?

-Ehmm...No, solo lo he visto algunas veces.-Dije mientras apartaba la vista, porque me pongo así cuando se trata de Víctor.-

-Jaja, okey. Bueno recuerda saludarlo y darle las gracias- repitió.

-Sí,sí.

-Ahora descansa un rato-Dijo el médico dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-De nada- con esto el médico sale de la habitación.

-Genial, tengo que darle las gracias a Victor pero ¿Cómo? -Empecé a dar vueltas en la cama y al final no pude descansar nada.

«Víctor»

Llegué a mi casa pensando si lo que le pasó es algo grave, pero si el Lunes lo encuentro le preguntaré, si haré eso.

Me acercaré y le preguntaré..-Me convencía internamente.

«Yuri»

El fin de semana paso y pude volver a mi día a día, tuve mis clases y luego tiempo libre, como siempre, a veces quisiera estar mas ocupado.. sin tanto tiempo libre.

Ahora venía mi lucha interna, ¿Cómo se lo agradecería? A pesar de haberlo pensado todo el fin de semana no se me ocurre ninguna idea, ¿Tal vez debo llevarle un regalo? ¿O tal vez no?

-Hijo, te encuentras bien.-Era mi madre,se había quedado para cuidarme un rato hoy, ya que estaba preocupada.

-Sí.

-Vamos, dime.

-Al chico que me salvó el Sábado, ¿Qué debo hacer o decir en forma de agradecimiento?

\- Mmm..¿Por qué no le cocinas un pastel y se lo das?

-No es mala idea,creo.

-Genial-Dijo mi madre- porque aquí tengo los ingredientes..

-¿Eh?¿Cómo?

-Me imaginé que te preocuparías por eso asi que compré todo lo necesario..jaja.

-Gracias!- abracé a mi madre.-Bueno manos a la obra.No tengo que llegar tarde.

-Si.

Preparé la torta con un poco de ayuda de mi mamá y me alisté para ir.

Cuando llegue no sabía como presentarme.¿Qué hago?

Respiré profundo y me acerqué.. espera ¿por qué el también viene para mí?

Eso solo hizo ponerme mas nervioso.

-Hola..-Dije casi susurrando.

Él solo se rió y me saludó:

-Jaja, Hola, lo siento... Me llamo Víctor Nikiforov.

-Yo soy Yuri Katsuki.

-Lindo nombre, conozco alguien que se llama igual pero le decimos Yurio

-¡¿Yurio?!

-Jaja,si.

-Ten-levanté a la vista- gracias por salvarme la otra vez.

-De nada...¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ah..mm..Bien,es algo bastante normal esto de desmayarme.

-¿Normal?¿A que te refieres?

-Me gustaria comentartelo,pero debo volver a casa,les prometí a mis padres volver temprano.

-Ah,si claro,claro.Entonces nos vemos mañana-Dijo con una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

-Sí,sí.-Dije sonrojandome.-Nos vemos.

- _Nos vemos, Yuri._

Eso hizo que mi piel se erizara y obviamente me sonrojé.

 _Hello! Aqui dejo el 3er Capítulo de esta history ?)_

 _Espero que les guste_

 _Los capitulos serán mas o menos de 900 palabras cada uno._ _Intentaré_ _subir los capítulos lo mas antes posible.._

 _Cualquier comentario,sugerencia de la historia o consejo, dejenlo en los comentarios los leeré y también los responderé._

 _Nos vemos, Sayonara :3_


	4. Capítulo 4

«Yuri»

Me encuentro acostado en mi cama escuchando música,es Martes a la tarde...debo encontrarme con Víctor en el arroyo y estoy muy nervioso.

De repente saltó de la cama.

-¿Qué Hago?- me quejé- Espera, solo debo ir normal, como todos los días ¿No?. ¡Aghh!...

Llegué al arroyo y el estaba esperandome del lado donde yo siempre me siento, vino con sus materiales,como siempre..Quisiera saber que dibuja.

-¡Hola!- gritó con su típica sonrisa de corazón.

-Hola..¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿Tú?

-Bien..

Nos sentamos en el césped y comencé a hablar..que raro las palabras me salen solas,pensar que recién estaba nervioso por como saludarle o hablarle.

-Sobre los desmayos...

-Espera, ¿estás seguro que me lo quieres comentar?

-Si,quiero.Tú me ayudaste.-proseguí con mi relato.- ...cuando tenía unos ocho años aproximadamente, me encontraron una enfermedad, es parecida a una anemia o algo así,pero no lo es.-Víctor escuchaba atentamente mi relato,estaba muy serio cosa que me sorprendió de algún modo, con lo poco que hablé con él,siempre se lo ve felíz pero también puede poner expresiones como esas...Ahhg deja de pensar en él..- Sufro de desmayos,dolores de cabeza y no puedo estar en lugares con mucha gente por mucho tiempo porque me mareo..es algo raro pero común en mi vida, por eso mis padres no me mandan a la escuela, por culpa de mi enfermedad, a cambio tengo clases particulares. Pero es aburrido no ir a la escuela..

-Muchos dirían lo contrario..-Rió- No te preocupes ahora me tienes a mí- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-G..gra..gracias..-me estoy sonrojando..Ahh.

-Ahora hablaré sobre mí- dijo mientras tocaba su maletín con dibujos.- Desde que era pequeño mis padres viajaban mucho por lo que yo también lo hacía, por eso nunca tuve amigos por mucho tiempo, entonces empecé a dibujar, y me metí en el arte,me gusta mucho. También tengo un hermanito menor, como dije ayer que conocía a alguien llamado Yuri, es él, Yurio mi hermanito menor, es algo malhumorado pero es bueno.Tiene 15 años, es un año menor a nosotros.

Cuando viajábamos y no teníamos a nadie, estábamos siempre juntos aunque para él yo soy muy molesto..jaja

Por suerte mis padres decidieron no viajar tanto y quedarnos a vivir aquí mas tiempo, así que no te preocupes me tendrás a mí por mucho tiempo.

-Ah..si..- aparté la vista, rojo como un tomate

-Siempre traes un libro ¿Te gusta mucho leer?

-Si, me encanta. Como tengo mucho tiempo libre aprovecho y leo bastante..No quiero sonar mal ni nada pero..¿Me podrías mostrar algunos de tus dibujos?

-Si, te los mostraré,hoy pude terminar el que tanto me gusta,ten.- saca una hoja de papel dibujada y me la muestra.

-Wow,dibujas muy bien..

-Gracias.

-¿Quién es él?- dije señalando a la persona que se encontraba dibujada.

-Eres tú. Hice un dibujo del otro o siempre te sientas allí, pensé en dibujarte.

-Ahhmm..esta muy bonito..

\- Quedátelo..

-¿Eh? No puedo, te costó mucho pero gracias.

-Tenlo como un regalo.

-¿Un regalo de qué?

-De amistad..

-¿Eh..En serio? Pues gracias.- me estoy transformando en tomate de nuevo...

-Eres muy tierno.- dijo mientras reía.- ¡Ah! Hay algo que debo decirte, mañana saldré con algunos compañeros de clase ¿Quiéres venir? No seremos muchos por lo que no tendrás problema ¿No? Iremos al karaoke ¿Te parece?

-Ehmm..-pensé- Les preguntaré a mis padres y te digo.

-Genial, intercambiemos número de celulares y me mandas un mensaje para saber si vienes,¿Dale?

-Mm, okey.

[Unas horas mas tarde]

-Mamá..

-Mm,si?

-Víctor me invitó a ir con unos amigos al karaoke mañana por la tarde ¿Puedo ir?

-Por mí,si. Pero si te empiezas a sentir mal o algo o le avisas a él o nos llamas asi te vamos a buscar,¿Entendido?

-Si,má.Gracias.

-De nada..

Fuí a mi habitación, puse algo de música en un volúmen bastante bajo para no molestar a los vecinos, tomé mi celular y me quedé observando el número de Víctor.

-Debo responderle- susurré.-

 _Hola Víctor,habla Yuri._

 _Te mando este mensaje para confirmar la salida de mañana._

 _Mis padres me dejan,no hay problema._

 _Nos vemos :)_

Al ver lo que pusé lo borré inmediatamente.

-Muy formal..Debería poner algo mas informal, ya que estamos hablando de una salida.

 _Hola Víctor._

 _Mañana puedo ir, asi que nos vemos mañana._

 _Adiós,Yuri._

-Creo que esto es mejor-pensé y lo envíe.Al cabo de unos 2 o tal vez 3 minutos recibí su respuesta.

 _Genial!_

 _Entonces nos vemos en la esquina de la calle X21 y X33 a las 16hs._

 _Nos vemos, Víctor_

¿Por qué puso un corazón?¿Será algo común en él?Debo de dejar de pensar tanto..(Aquí no sale pero en el mensaje de Víctor manda un corazón,aclaro porque sino no se va a entender.. :3)

Me acerqué a mi escritorio en el había dejado el dibujo que hizo Víctor. Lo tomé y recordé que la persona que se encontraba allí en el dibujo era yo, de repente sentí mis mejillas arder..

Piensa en otra cosa- dije convenciendome- Voy a pegar el dibujo en la pared ya que es muy bonito.

Tome cinta adhesiva y pegué el dibujo en una pared.

Ya es tarde, debo dormir. Mañana saldré con Víctor y sus amigos.

 _Konichiwa~ aquí deposité el capitulo 4._

 _Espero que les guste la historia._

 _Mas adelante pienso agregar,tal vez a Yurio y Otabek ¿Que dicen?_

 _Ahora me despidoh, Sayonara :33_

 _PD: Lo de Otayurio necesito que me lo confirmen lo antes posible así puedo hacer el 5to capítulo, ya que pienso agregar algo otayurio_. :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

«Víctor»

Me encontraba en la salida de la escuela, con mis amigos JJ, Chris, y Otabek.Aunque ellos son personas bastante opuestas entre sí,nos llevamos bastante bien.

Cuando estábamos saliendo de la escuela somos interrumpidos por alguien.

-Hola, soy Pichit...

-Hola-Dije.- ¿Acaso necesitas algo?

-Sip, los acompañaré en su salida a pedido de Yuri.- dijo animado y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Ha?!- grita JJ- ¿Quién te crees que eres?Chico de las selfies.

-¡¿A quién llamas asi?!- grito enojado Pichit.

-Oe,oe calmense.- dijo Otabek intentando calmarlos.

-Son como un perro y un gato- rió Chris.

-Jaja, esta bien...Ven- le dije separándonos del resto.- ¿Por qué Yuri te pidió eso?

\- Acaso eres tonto..es la primera vez saliendo con un grupo de personas, crees que lo dejaré que vaya con personas desconocidas. El es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que le pasé nada malo..-dijo haciendo puchero.- Apenas me lo contó decidí acompañarlo, está muy nervioso y tal vez una cara conocida le sea mejor para calmarse.

-Aha, tienes razón..

\- Además-agregó- sacó las mejores selfies por lo que en su salida tendrán mejores fotos de recuerdo- dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Mm..ajá como digas..

\- Lo digo enserio- susurró haciendo puchero.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto hablan?- interrumpió Chris.

-Sólo, le hablaba de que sacó las mejores selfies...

\- Jaja siempre hablando de selfies..- interrumpió JJ.

-Bueno, vayamos yendo, ese tal Yuri debe estar esperándonos- dijo serio Otabek,como siempre. Ahora que lo pienso, el poco tiempo que lo he estado con él nunca sonrió, solo una vez cuando fue a mi casa y habló con Yurio..¿Acaso le gusta?.. Jaja-reí internamente- debe ser mi imaginación ¿O no?

-Si,si vayamos yendo-aclaré.

Al llegar Yuri se encontraba en la puerta del negocio.

- _Hola,Yuri._ -dije.

Esto hizo que se sorpendiera, se ve tan adorable sonrojado, es muy bonito.

«Yuri»

Apurado salí nervioso de casa, por suerte estaría Pichit para ayudarme y, claramente, estaría Victor con su uniforme, tengo que aclarar que se ve muy bonito en él. De repente frené en el medio de la calle sonrojado y grité intentando olvidar lo que pensé, por supuesto todas las personas se dieron vuelta, cosa que me dió vergüenza.

Llegué y todavía no habian llegado, claro estaba que habían salido recién de la escuela y tendrían que venir para acá, por eso tardarían un rato.

-Escuela..-pensé-¿Qué se siente ir allí?Estar con tus amigos, tener clase, deportes-aunque no se me dá muy bien los deportes en general, tampoco es que haya practicado mucho,cuando era pequeño me gustaba patinar pero eso terminó al diagnosticarme mi enfermedad.- de repente comencé a llorar, sin darme cuenta, lo estaba haciendo.

-Já, acaso soy un estúpido-pensé- llorar por cosas como estas en medio de la calle, aunque no había casi nadie allí. Me sequé las lágrimas con las manos- Ahora viene Pichit,Víctor y sus amigos, no puedo estar llorando..

- _Hola, Yuri._ -escuché de repente cosa que hizo sobresaltarme y sonrojarme, claro era que esa voz era Víctor.

-Ho..hola Víctor...

-Hello!- dijo Pichit alegre.

-Hola.-saludaron sus 3 extraños amigos, claro estaba que tenían personalidades opuestas..

Otabek, JJ y Chris, así se llamaban sus amigos, se presentaron.

-Parecen tranquilos- pensé.

-¿Esperaste mucho?- dijo suavemente Víctor.

-Ahm..uhm..No, no mucho.- ¿Por qué no puedo hablar correctamente con él?

-¡Que bueno!..Entonces entremos..-aclaró.

Cosa que todos respondieron.

-¡Si!

-Esperen..-fuimos interrumpidos por Pichit.- es momento de Selfie.

-¿Acaso quieres que te pegué?- dijo JJ.

-Hey, hey no a la violencia- rió Chris.

-Por mí esta bien- interrumpió Víctor- ¿Y por ti, Yuri?

-Ahm..sí, no hay problema.

Otabek solo respondió con un suave.

-Sí- el es muy tranquilo, muy opuestos a sus tres amigos y a Pichit.

Luego de tomarnos la foto que Pichit quería entramos al negocio y pedimos una sala para el karaoke.

Pedimos unas bebidas y algo de comer.

Comenzó cantando JJ, canta bastante bien. Luego vino Pichit, él siempre tan enérgico..

-Ahora es tu turno- mencionó Víctor- ¿No quieres?

-Ehm..-la verdad no sé, pensé. Nunca en mi vida canté delante de alguien, solo en la ducha.

-Vamos!- dijo Pichit, todo emocinado.

Chris y JJ miraban esperándo una respuesta, Víctor con su sonrisa, Pichit alcanzándome el micrófono, y Otabek...siendo Otabek.

-Es..esta bien.-por fin respondí.

Elegí una canción que me gustaba y comencé a cantar.. la verdad dió mucha vergüenza. Canté super bajito y si llegaba a levantar la voz desafinaba.

Todos se divertian ese momento pero yo no..hasta Victor reía.

Sabía que no debía ponerme mal por eso, yo también me reí de Pichit y JJ.. y seguramente me reiré de los demas, porque lo hacemos para divertirnos pero en el momento de cantar quería que la canción terminará y que la tierra me tragara cuando por fín la canción terminó, quise vengarme por lo que le pregunté a Víctor si quería cantar, cosa que el afirmó sin problemas.

Eligió una canción y comenzó a cantar, era una canción que estaba de moda, la canción no era ni rápida ni lenta, era algo intermedio.

Su voz es bellísima- pensé- no desafinaba para nada..canta muy bien.

«Horas mas tarde»

Me encontraba volviendo a casa, acompañado de Víctor estabamos completamente en el silencio.

-¿Te gustó mi voz?- interrumpió.

-Ah sí claro..-respondí-E..es muy be..bella tu voz.

-Gracias- suspiró.- No sabía si te gustaría mi voz, queria sorprenderte..y parece que lo hice.. quería mostrarte que tambien era bueno en el canto.

-Jaja-reí- pues sí, lo eres.

Ya estabamos llegando a mi casa cuando terminé esa frase.

-Gracias, me divertí mucho, espero repetir la salida..de en serio te agradezco- luego de decir esto me acerqué y le dí un beso en la mejilla, al darme cuenta salí corriendo y entré en mi casa ni siquiera pude ver su reacción, ¿¡Qué haré!?- pensé desesperado, ¿Me odiara? Pero sólo fue un beso de agradecimiento,si, solo eso..

 _Hello lectores/as, gracias por leer este fanfic, en unos capítulos mas (falta para ello) habrá algo de Otayurio.. pensé hacerlo en este capítulo pero no quedaba bien..sería como muy apresurado y no iba..asi que esperen pacientemente..._

 _Nos vemos, sayonara :3_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

«Yuri»

Pensé y pensé, seguía dando vueltas al asunto..¿se molestará? Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla, nada más.

«Víctor»

Cuando Yuri me toma por sorpresa y me besa en la mejilla, me congelé, no pensé que el haría algo así.

Fue un beso rápido pero tierno- pensé al sonrojarme.-

Me encontraba en mi habitación a punto de dormirme y yo pensando en aquello.

-Es muy atrevido- pensé al reir.- Espero poder verlo mañana- susurré con ilusión.

«Yuri»

Me desperté sintiendome mal.

-No otra vez...- me quejé mientras bajaba las escaleras.- Hola má, hola pá..

-Hola- respondieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?- preguntó mi padre.

-Mm..mas o menos, me duele mucho la cabeza, y me siento mareado..- dije tomando mi cabeza.

-Entonces vamos al médico- interrumpió mi madre.

-Si va a ser lo mejor, hijo.

-Auhm- me quejé-..Esta bien.- al final dije aceptando.

-Recuerda que es tu salud.

-Si, pá, lo sé.

-Bien.. vamos- dijo mi madre.

-¿No tienen que ir a trabajar? Es Miércoles.

-Te llevaremos, y después me iré a trabajar, tu padre se quedará contigo ¿Bien?

-No es necesario..-dije- pueden dejarme con el médico y luego volveré yo solo..de ultima les mando un mensaje o el hospital los llama..

-¿Acaso hay algo que tienes que hacer hoy?

Cuando mi padre dijo eso, me sonrojé. Quería disculparme con Víctor por el beso..pero tampoco sabía como hacerlo, ni que diría, además no sé si él esta enojado o incluso si el irá a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Me puse nervioso con sólo pensarlo.

-S..s..si..- dije mirando hacía otro lado.

-Jaja..okey, esta bien,hijo. Pero nos llamas o mandas mensaje cuando salgas del médico.

-S..si.

Al llegar al médico me recomendó que descansará unas horas allí, para que puedan examinarme y me dió unas pastillas para calmar el dolor.

Al cabo de unas horas, el médico me dijo que ya podría irme, por suerte no fue nada grave esta vez, pensé no quiero quedarme sin dusculparme con Victor.

Lo quiero mucho- pensé- ¡Espera! ¿Qué acabó de pensar? Acaso estoy volviendome loco.- de repente frené- ¿Acaso estoy enamorado de él?¿De un chico?

Con estos extraños pensamientos volví a casa, todavía era temprano para encontrarme con Víctor, si es que él optaba por verme.

Llegué, y me acosté en mi cama. Tomé mi celular y pusé algo de música para relajarme, tal ver era lo que necesitaba.

-Mmm..- bostecé- Miré el celular, me quedé dormido ya era una hora tarde..me levanté de golpe.

-Auhh- grité- mi cabeza duele..- en estos casos debería acostarme de nuevo y descansar pero quería ver a Víctor, necesitaba disculparme.

-Sólo aguanta un poco más-susurré.

Cuando salí, empecé caminando despacio pero decidí tomar velocidad.

-Son solo cinco cuadras..Vamos yo puedo- intenté darme ánimos.

Cuándo llegué, todavía sentía dolor y me tomaba la cabeza, intentaba masajearme la cabeza..como si eso me calmara..

Lo ví..ví su cabellera plateada, se encontraba dibujando.

Me acerqué, tenía lágrimas en los ojos no sólo por el dolor, estaba feliz de verlo, pensé que se habría enojado y ya no quería verme más.

-Ví..Víctor..-hablé casi jadeando.

-Yuri..¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ehmm..No.-dije sonriendo mientras todavía lloraba.- Lo siento..qui..quise venir antes pe..pero me quedé dormido..a..al despertar- vamos no te tartamudees ahora- era tarde..lo..lo siento, de verdad.También quería disculparme por besarte en la mejilla de repente..pensé que tal vez estarías enojado.

-Tonto..-acarició suavemente mi cabeza- nunca me enojaría contigo. Pero no salgas cuando te encuentras mal. Ven-extendió su mano- vayamos al hospital a que te revisen.

-O..okey.- tomé su mano.

Empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano, yo todavía con ese dolor punzante, comencé a marearme un poco y Víctor sujetó mas fuerte mi mano.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- te ayudaré, así que no te preocupes.

-Gr..gracias,Victor.

Al llegar al hospital, el médico me atendió rapidamente, y cuando se encontraba haciendome un chequeo me desmayé.

Pude dormir bien..al despertar no estaba ni Victor ni el médico, sólo mis padres que estaban sentados esperando que despertará.

-Que bueno que te encuentras bien..-mencionó mi padre.

-No vuelvas a salir a la calle en tal estado- me regañaron los dos.

-Sí, lo siento, era algo de urgencia..

-Esta bien, mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer..- dijo mi madre con voz tranquilizadora.

-¿Dónde esta Víctor?¿Y el médico?

-Creo que estaban hablando..la verdad no lo sé con seguridad..- comentó papá.

«Víctor»

Me encontraba en una situación un tanto extraña, luego de llevar a Yuri al hospital y que lo revisarán, se encontraba dormido.

Luego de eso el médico me llamó a su sala/consultorio y ahora me está mirando con aires muy serios.

-Ehmm..¿Necesita algo de mí?

-Lo haré rápido.- comentó de repente.- Yuri es una persona débil en lo que corresponde a su salud.. y no dejaré que alguien como tú lo lastimé. Asi que ten cuidado..no lo molestes de más.

Aunque debo agradecerte esta vez, pero también si no fuera por tu culpa él no habría salido de su casa y esto seguramente no hubiera pasado.- todavía el serio decía estas palabras, yo, por supuesto, estaba nervioso.

-S..si, doctor.Pero yo quiero a Yuri así que ten por hecho que nunca le haría daño.

-Eso espero...ahora puedes irte.- dijo señalando la puerta.

Y así salí de allí, para volver a la habitación donde Yuri se encontraba.

 _Konichiwa, espero que disfruten el capítulo, aquí podrán ver algo de sus sentimientos..obviamente habrá mas..jeje._

 _Se quieren mucho ?)_

 _Espero que sigan leyendo este fanfic.._

 _Nos leemos_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

«Yuri»

Bueno..¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó mi padre.

-Si, agua, en lo posible.

-Entendido..- mis padres salieron de la sala y en ese momento Víctor entra.

-Hola Yuri, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ah,hola Víctor..Bien, gracias¿Dónde te encontrabas?- pregunté acomodándome en la camilla.

-Ah..ehm-se rascó su cabello- estaba hablando con tu médico, digamos que charlamos un rato...

-Pero ¿Se encuentra todo bien?

-Sí,sí no te preocupes.

Tomé mi celular para ver la hora: 20 hs.

-Deberías irte, ya..ya es de noche. Tus padres se preocuparán.

-Jaja,tienes razón. Aunque vuelven siempre tarde a causa de su trabajo. A pesar que no quieren viajar tanto, trabajan mucho..Sólo quería pasar a verte por última vez..necesitaba saber que te encontrabas bien.

-Sí, gracias por acompañarme aquí, tomados de la man- espera que estoy diciendo, no hay que recordar eso, como una chica enamorada me sonrojé pero desvíe la vista.

En ese momento Víctor se sentó en la camilla y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

- _Buenas noches,Yuri._

Con esto dejó la habitación y yo estaba en un estado de procesamiento, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?¿Por qué me sonrojo? No me entiendo, la verdad. Que alguien me diga que está pasando.

Me tapé con la sabana y me hice el dormido, mi madre entra, deja el vaso con agua en silencio y se va..que bueno que no hizo preguntas ni nada.

A la mañana siguiente creó que todavia seguía colorado, seguía repitiendo la escena del beso,la de caminando juntos tomados de la mano..¡AHG! Estoy fangirleando, no puede ser.

Yuri, ya calmete- me convencía internamente- piensa en otra cosa.

El reloj marcaba las 8 am, ya me podía ir del hospital, por suerte.

Llegué a mi casa tranquilo y tuve mis clases como cualquier día.

De repente suena mi celular, un mensaje de Víctor.

 _Hola Yurii! ¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Mejor?_

 _Espero que sí._

 _¿Te parece salir el Sábado?_

 _Te lo quería decir hoy cuando nos veamos pero voy a estar ocupado, por asuntos familiares, tema del trabajo de mis padres._

 _Durante lo que resta de la semana no podré ir al arroyo, por eso quiero compensarte saliendo el Sábado ¿Que dices?_

 _Víctor :)_

Miré el mensaje, no sabía que responder..estaba nervioso, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, no estaba tranquilo en la situación que me encontraba, digo, no sé que hacer con todo lo que pienso sobre él. Comencé a recordar todos los momentos embarazosos.. por suerte no irá estos días al arroyo por lo que no no tengo que preocuparme por verlo, claro que si quería no iría al arroyo y listo, le intentaría una excusa. Aunque no me guste mentir.

Decidí responder mas tarde, hay tiempo.

«Víctor»

Creo que Yuri está confundido, está muy nervioso, claro que el siempre es así, se ve muy bonito sonrojado, tan tierno..

Aproveché que mis padres estarán muy ocupados estos dos días y me quedaré en casa a ayudar, así él puede pensar..pero quiero verlo,necesito verlo, por lo que decidí invitarlo el Sábado a salir, tal vez a caminar, comer un helado.Espero que mi decisión no sea algo exagerada o algo así, no quiero que se lo tomé a mal, es solo una salida.

Decidí enviar el mensaje temprano pero ya son las 20:30 hs y no recibí una respuesta, me estoy preocupando demasiado.

Estaba cocinado y recibo un mensaje.

-Hey, tonto- dijo Yurio- recibiste un mensaje, de un tal Yuri..? ¿Por qué mierda se llama igual que yo?¿Quién es?- comenzó a quejarse.

-Hey, cuida tu lenguaje- comenté- y Yuri es una persona que conozco.

-¿Un amigo de mi tonto hermano? Ja, debe ser también alguien tonto como para estar contigo..

-No digas eso- me quejé haciendo puchero- ¿Acaso Otabek también es tonto?- pregunté con aire burlón.

-Po..porque lo mencionas -dijo sonrojado.

-Porque te he visto hablar con él- reí.

Luego tomé el celular y abrí el mensaje.

 _Hola._

 _Perdón por responder tarde._

 _Mi respuesta es Sí._

Es muy serio en los mensajes- pensé.

Decidí mandarle un mensaje aclarando la hora y el lugar donde nos encontraremos, él respondió enseguida con un simple "Esta bien, Nos vemos"

«Yurio»

Tonto hermano, no menciones a Otabek- dije mientras me lanzaba a la cama.

Sí, me llevo bien con él, es él unico amigo decente que tiene, luego está ese tal JJ, ese tonto, demasiado creído.Lo odio.

Con Otabek he hablado con él sólo cuando vino a la casa y luego por mensajes..aunque me gustaría verlo de nuevo, pensé sonrojandome.Sólo tú me pones así...

«Yuri»

Le respondí tarde, lo sé. Ademas no soy bueno hablando por mensajes. Me costó mucho tomar esa decisión, no sé como lo veré a la cara el Sábado.

Luego recibí otro mensaje era Pichit.

Hablé un rato con él, quiere juntarse de nuevo como la otra vez, para ser honestos a mí también me gustaría juntarme. La pasé muy bien, sin contar mi momento de fracaso en el karaoke. Eso sí, si llegáramos a juntarnos o algo parecido no iríamos al karaoke, nunca más iré.

 _Hello! (No sé porque siempre saludo en otros idiomas), ¿Qué tal?_

 _Al fin Yurio hace su aparición «Siii»_

 _Como deben saber Yurio es bastante mal educado por lo que habrá algún que otro insulto, solo aclaro._ _Lo Otayuri vendrá dentro de poco, no se preocupen. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo._ _:3 Besos :3_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

«Yuri»

Los días restantes al fin de semana pasaron normales, excepto cuando pensaba en el Sábado, tengo que ver a Víctor pero no sé como verlo a la cara, estoy muy nervioso.

Me levanté temprano el Sábado ya que no pude pegar un ojo.Eran las 9 de la mañana, decidí bañarme y desayunar ya que era temprano para la salida.

A eso de las 11 am empecé a revolver mi cuarto con tal de encontrar algo que ponerme, opté por unos jeans con una remera con una chaqueta de jean y zapatillas, algo común ya que solo es una simple salida..¿no? No es una "cita".

Me dí una cachetada con tal de olvidar mis absurdos pensamientos, porque conociéndome me pondré mas nervioso de lo que estoy.

Eran las 12:15 hs cuando decidí salir, debíamos vernos en un parque, uno de los mas grandes de la ciudad.No fuí muchas veces allí pero es muy bonito, grande con muchas plantas y un pequeño puentecito de madera.

Al llegar él ya se encontraba allí.

Ho..Hola- dije al tocar su hombro ya que estaba mirando hacía otro lado.

 _-Yuri~_ \- dijo algeremente aquel peliplateado.- ¿Cómo has estado?¿Me extrañaste?- parecía la típica madre preguntona, cosa que le dió gracia a Yuri al recordar a su madre.

-jaja- rió- He estado bien, y te extrañe un poco- esto último lo dijo casi en susurro, y con un tono colorado es sus mejillas.

-Yo te extrañe mucho~..

-G..gr..gracias,¿Cr..creo?

-¿Cómo que crees?- dijo haciendo um puchero.

-O..olvidálo,Víctor.

-Mm, okey.Ven-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-N..no..es..nece..-no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por Víctor.

-Sí,dale, toma mi mano- puso ojos de cachorrito.

-O..ok..ey- dije nervioso, ¿Acaso es necesario tomarle la mano? Aunque me gusta que me tome la mano además,obviamente, de ponerme nervioso.

Llegamos a un lugar del parque muy bonito con un arbol muy grande, debajo de ella había un mantel con comida que se veía deliciosa.

-Toma asiento.

-Oh,gracias.

Comenzamos a comer, había mucha comida y mucho tipo de comida.

-Itadakimasu*- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo reirnos.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-preguntó Victor.

-Mm,pregunta fácil..Tazón de Cerdo.¿Y a tí?

-Mm debería decir que el Stroganoff*.

-¿Comida Rusa?

-Si..es riquisima, deberias probarla..ya sé algun día te la hago solo para tí.

-Jaja- reí nervioso.

-Estas sonrojado, eres muy bonito así.

-¿Q..q..qu..que..di..di..ces?

-Jaja, muy lindo.-dijo sonriendo.

«Autora» (Aquí se narrará en tercera persona)

Los padres de Yuri habían entrado en una cafetería, debían encontrarse con alguien, con el médico de su querido hijo.

-Hola, señor y señora Katsuki.

-Hola,doctor.

-Lo siento por citarlos aquí solo quiero tener una pequeña charla con ustedes sobre su hijo pero pensé que tal vez no querían hacerlo en el hospital.-sonrió.

-Gracias.

-La cosa es esta:

Como saben su hijo padece de una enfermedad, al parecer del corazón y la última vez que realicé unos estudios sobre él no estaban del todo bien, puede ser que durante un tiempo se encuentre peor, pero no se preocupen haremos todo a nuestro alcance para salvar a su hijo, saben desde ya hace tiempo, lamento volver a repetirlo que su hijo corre peligro dr muerte..esperemos que no sea así,ese sería el peor de los casos, por favor pido que no le exigan hacer muchas cosas hasta que la situación se calme.

-Entendido- dijeron los padres calmados en el exterior pero en su interior sentían miedo y tristeza por lo que podría sucederle a su querido hijo.

«Yuri»

El día corrió normal, fue mejor de lo que pensé, debo aclarar. Aunque hubo momentos vergonzosos y me puse rojo como un tomate, la pasamos muy bien, aprendimos mucho del otro.

Era eso de las 17:30 hs cuando Victor me dejó en casa.

-Tengo pensado salir un día con los chicos si quieres puedes venir- aclaró Víctor ya en la puerta de mi casa.

-Ok, suena bien.

Luego de eso se despidió y empezó a caminar alejandose de mi,se detuvo solo a unos metros de distancia y gritó.

-Gracias por nuestra "cita".

-¿Ci..ci..ci..ta?- dije nervioso, acaso esa fue su primera cita, sus pensamientos alocados que había tenido no eran del todo inciertos.

En shock entró a su casa deseando que sus padres no lo haya escuchado, por suerte no estaban..¿Dónde se encontraban?

A la noche recibió un mensaje de Víctor.

 _Me divertí mucho, espero que lo repitamos._

 _Gracias por la cita,_

 _Víctor_

No,no fue una cita-pensé- ¿O tal vez sí?

En este momento tengo todos los pensamientos desordenados.

 _Víctor,me divertí,_

 _pero no fue una cita._

Fue lo unico que respondí.

Y Victor al cabo de unos segundos me respondió.

 _Que malo eres_..

Me reí al solo imaginar haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño, a veces podía comportarse como un adolescente de su edad pero otras era muy infantil.

 _Buenas Noches, Víctor._

 _Nos vemos._

Unos minutos después llega la respuesta del mensaje.

 _Tú tambien Yuri._

 _Hablamos luego_

 _Víctor._

Eso fue todo, luego me fuí a dormir.

En serio le agradezco a Víctor por la salida a pesar de ser una "cita" me divertí mucho.

 _Holiwis -_

 _Aquí dejo el capítulo de Hoy, necesito algo de su imaginacion ?)_

 _Quiero ponerle un nombre al "médico" pero no se me ocurre nada lindo, si tienen alguno comentenlo porfis._

 _El próximo capítulo: Otayurio._

 _*Itadakimasu: expresión japonesa que significa "gracias por la comida" y se utiliza antes de comer._

 _*Stroganoff: (primero aclaro que esta comida en la serie no es su favorita ya que en ningún momento se menciona)comida Rusa hecha de carne de ternera con salsa de nata._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:**

«Yurio»

Mi nombre es Yuri Nikiforov aunque antes mi apellido era Plisetsky, un chico de 15 años, soy adoptado mi familia es normal, excepto por el estúpido de mi hermano Víctor.

Me adoptaron a la edad de 8 años, pasé toda mi vida viajando desde que los Nikiforov me adoptaron.Siempre estaba con Víctor porque no tenía amigos..aunque ahora tampoco los tengo a causa de mi personalidad. Con la unica persona que hablo es con Otabek, un amigo de mi hermano y diría que el único que no es estúpido. La primera vez que lo ví fue cuando vino a casa para hacer un trabajo.

\-- ** _Flashback--_**

 _-Hola Yurio- gritó como un bobo mi hermano._

 _-Hola, viejo- dije sin darle mucha importancia._

 _-Hey no me digas viejo, soy solo un año mas que tú y ademas tenemos visitas ten un poco mas de respeto- dijo enojado._

 _-Hola- dijo Otabek serio._

 _Yo sabía que tendríamos visitas pero seguramente sea una persona estúpida e infantil igual que Víctor_ _, pero no era así._

 _Me encontraba tirado en el sofá escuchando música con audiculares y me levanté para examinar a su amigo._

 _No era lo que imaginaba- dije._

 _-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Víctor con su tono de siempre._

 _-No es tonto como tú.-reí._

 _-¿Acaso eso es un cumplido?- interrumpió Otabek._

 _-Sí-dije sonrojandome._

 _Espera ¿por qué me estoy sonrojando?- fue lo primero que pensé.Eso es raro.._

 _-Buenoo, voy al baño- dijo Víctor._

 _-No debías gritarlo- dije._

 _Víctor fue a hacer sus necesidades y de un momento para el otro me encontraba hablando con Otabek como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo_.

 _Cuando Víctor volvió con los materiales para su trabajo practicamente me echó._

 _-Hey, viejo ¿Por qué me estas echando?_

 _-Necesitamos hacer el trabajo, de última luego hablan- dijo serio.-Adióss~._

 _-Hahh, mierda- pensé- con la primer persona que puedo hablar lo más normal y me echan._

 ** _\--Fin del Flashback--_**

Ahora estoy saliendo de la escuela para encontrarme con él, iremos a tomar una malteada.

-Hola- dije emocionado. Estaba feliz por salir con él, es la unica persona con la que tengo una buena relación.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunté.

-Hace poco abrió una nueva cafeteria, pensé que tal vez quisieras ir.

-Suena bien.

Fuimos caminando,charlando de distintas cosas.

Cuando lleguamos nos sentamos en una mesa y ordenamos algo para beber y comer.

El pidió un café con medialunas, y yo una malteada de frutilla con una porción de torta.

-¿Y?¿Qué me cuentas del colegio?- preguntó Otabek mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Bien,creo- la verdad me interesa poco la escuela, no tengo amigos por lo que solo vou por las clases, nada más- es algo aburrido..¿Y a tí?¿Cómo te va?

-Bien- debo recalcar que él es el mejor de su clase, me lo dijo Víctor- todo tranquilo, por suerte.

Estuvimos hablando tranquilamente cuando alguien nos interrumpe..una chica.

-Hola Otabek- dijo abrazandolo por la espalda.

-¿Sara?¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo serio.

-Vine con unas amigas- dijo señalando una mesa con un grupo de tres chicas-¿Y el quien es?- mencionó mirandome.

-Soy Yuri..un amigo.- dije cortante mientras pensaba que esta chica tonta se fuera de aquí,molestas.

-Un gusto, soy Sara Crispino, amiga de la secundaria de él.

-Luego hablamos-interrumpió Otabek- ahora estoy hablando con Yuri.

-Antes de irme,¿Son novios?¿Ya no te gusto más?

¿Q..Qué dijo?¿Novios?¿Es la persona que antes Otabek le gustaba?

-Vete.- dijo cortante y algo sonrojado, yo tambien me encontraba así.

Sara se fue riéndose en forma baja para disimular aunque la escuchamos.

-Lo siento..- dijo Otabek mirando hacía otro lado.

-No pasa nada..¿Te sigue gustando?- pregunté algo enojado y..¿Celoso?

-NO- dijo nervioso- ahora me gusta otra persona..

-¿Quién?¿La conozco?

-...- se mantuvo en silencio

Entendí que debíamos cambiar de tema, y fue lo que hicimos aunque estaba en duda sobre lo que dijo..

Cuando me encontraba en mi habitación durante la noche estaba pensando quién podría ser..¿Acaso es alguien que conozco?¿O es alguna compañera de su escuela? No lo sé pero de algo estoy seguro..y son mis celos.

A la mañana siguiente tenía los ojos rojos. No dormí pensando en Otabek.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-Nada..- dije algo desinteresado.

-Jaja- rió Víctor- ¿Qué pasó?¿Algo con Otabek?

-Callate Viejo- dije enojado.

-Que buen humor tienes- dijo sarcástico.

Desayuné y me dirigí a la escuela, todavía pensando en Otabek.

En la hora del almuerzo, estaba comiendo sólo y me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-AHG- grité

Debo dejar de darle vueltas a esto, seguramente no tenga oportunidad- pensé desilusionado.

Le debe gustar una chica guapa, popular e inteligente, no como yo que además de ser un chico, no tiene amigos y tampoco tengo las mejores notas..

 _Hello! Decidí hacer un capítulo Otayurio, no sé si tal vez hacer un capítulo de Otabek..pero no lo sé bien todavía._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.. Nos vemos! =)_


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10:«Yuri»

Era un Lunes,cerca de las 9 de la mañana, me encontraba desayunando con mis papás.

-Hijo- dice mi padre- hay algo que debemos decirte.- Mira a mi madre como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo con lo que iban a decir.

-La cosa es...-dijo mi madre algo intranquila- no quiero privarte de esto pero...

-¿Qué pasa má?- comencé a preguntar casi sin tranquilidad, algo estaba pasando y la intriga me mataba.

-Durante unos días no salgas de casa- dijo por fin mi padre serio.

-¿Po..por qué?- pregunté.

-No debes exigirte mucho por lo que será mejor que te quedes en casa durante unos dias.

-¿Algo va mal con mi salud?

-No es nada preocupante- dijo mi madre intentando no mirarme a los ojos- pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer,sólo sera unos días, no te preocupes.

-Esta bien..- estaba enojado, no quería encerrarme en casa mas de lo que ya estoy pero mis padres se preocupan por mi, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es quedarme en casa para no preocuparlos.

Luego de desayunar, antes de mis clases, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Víctor para decirle que por unos días no nos podremos ver. Aunque no me responda ya que esta en la escuela, seguro lo hará en el horario del almuerzo.

Con esto, bajé y me preparé para mis clases.

-Hola- dijo mi profesor.

-Hola, sensei- saludé.

Y así siguieron mis clases, la verdad no soy la persona mas inteligente del mundo pero me va bien, ya que tengo tiempo de sobra aprovecho para estudiar, además de leer y escuchar música,etc.

-Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy- dijo Sensei.

-Sí,gracias..- dije con poco ánimo, el no poder ir al arroyo y ver a Víctor me hacía sentir mal.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado Sensei tocandome la frente.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar..pero me encuentro bien.

-Esta bien, cuídate.

-Usted también, Sensei.

Luego de las clases decidí ver mi celular: 3 mensajes uno de Víctor,otro de Pichit y otro de mi madre.

Hijo,espero que te encuentres bien.

Lamento hacerte quedar en casa,

pero es por seguridad.

Mamá.

Le respondí a mi madre agradeciendo su preocupación.

HOLAA,Yuri!

Aquí Pichit, tu best friend =)

¿Como estás?

Un día muy aburrido ¿El tuyo?

Jaja, Pichit tan enérgico..

Hola Pichit-kun :)

Estoy bastante aburrido, además

mis padres no me dejan salir de casa

por unos dias :'(

Luego decidí ver el mensaje de Víctor:

Hi~ Yuri!

¿Cómo pasas tú dia?

Recuerda que tus padres lo hacen por tu bien,

Te quiero :3

Al leerlo me sonroje,es la primera vez que me mandan un "te quiero" además de mis padres, obvio.

«Horas mas tarde»

-DING DONG- sonó el timbre.

Yo estaba escuchando música, suerte que lo escuché.

¿Quién será?- pensé- Hoy no tenía pensado tener visitas.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un grupo de chicos: Pichit, Chris, JJ y Víctor.

(Pequeña aclaración: Otabek no está porque se encontraba con Yurio «Capítulo anterior»)

-Hola~- dijo alegremente,como siempre, Pichit.

-Hola chicos- dije sorprendido-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Te venimos a visitar- dijo Víctor.

-Yo solo vine porque no tenía nada que hacer- dijo algo desinteresado JJ.

-Eres malo- dijo Pichit mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Basta Selfie-kun.

-O..oye!

-Paren, paren- interrumpió Chris riéndose.

-Pasen- les ofrecí entrar.

-Ten- Víctor extendió su mano y me entregó pastelitos para comer.

-Gr..gracias..Iré a preparar algo de té..

«Autora»

-¿Es la primera vez en casa de Yuri?- le preguntó Pichit a Víctor.

-Si.

Los tres amigos y Victor analizaban con los ojos la habitación.

-Aquí tienen- dijo Yuri trayendo una bandeja con té y los pastelitos que Víctor trajo.

-Gracias- dijeron todos.

-Itadakimasu~

Ahora se encontraba este grupo de cinco personas diferentes a lo que se refiere en personalidades hablando y comiendo, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-¿Y dónde esta Otabek?- preguntó Yuri.

-Ahora estas interesado en él..?

-Eh..eh que dices- dijo él pelinegro con lentes sonrojado.

-Creo que tenía que verse con alguien- interrumpió la extraña conversación entre el peliplateado y Yuri, cosa que Yuri agradeció internamente.

-Ya sé!- dijo Pichit con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..tal vez tenga novia.

-Já- rió JJ sarcástico- ¿Otabek antes que yo? Imposible.

Esto no le agrado mucho a Pichit, no le gustaba mucho la personalidad creída del canadiense.

-..No te agrandes- dijo Chris- Te puedes sorprender.

-Ja, si claro.

Mientras tenían esta pequeña pelea Yuri decidió ir al baño, no se encontrabs bien, pasaron unos minutos y mejoró por lo que decidió volver con sus amigos..

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Víctor preocupado.

-Si, si no es nada.

El ambiente se había puesto algo denso por eso por lo que Pichit tuvo una gran idea.

-SELFIE- gritó.

-Llegó Selfie-kun a arruinar la fiesta- dijo enojado JJ.

-¿Quieres pelear?- preguntó serio Pichit.

El ojiverde, el peliplateado y el pelinegro comenzaron a reír por la estúpida pelea de aquellos dos.

-¿¡De que se ríen!?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo..

Cosa que hizo reir a todos, luego se tomaron la foto que tanto quería Pichit.

-Bueno, nos vemos- dijeron JJ, Chris y Pichit.

-Adios- respondió alegre Yuri, estaba feliz que lo hayan ido a visitar.

-Bueno-dijo Víctor- Es hors de que yo también me vaya..

-Gracias por venir- interrumpió Yuri sonrojado..

-Denada..y adiós- luego de esto le dió un beso en la mejilla a Yuri, quién quedó como un tomate.- Tal vez venga de nuevo..

-Adiós Victor..

 _Holis.._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo_

 _Tengo una idea, tal vez no conozcan el shippeo porque no es tan conocido pero hay gente que los shippea y si quieren los agregaré como pareja a este fic y es JJxPichit, diganmelo en comentarios.._

 _Pues ya sé que es un shipp raro y tal vez no les guste pero como son tan opuestos (y los opuestos se atraen xD) pensé en hacerlos pareja.._

 _Adiós_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11:**

«Autora»

Era un día de semana, verano. En una preparatoria en Hasetsu se encontraban unos chicos hablando, un grupo de cuatro: un ruso,un canadiense, un kazajo y un suizo, todos charlando y riendo como cualquier grupo de amigos de tan solo 16 años.

Pero había uno de ellos que estaba mirando a un chico de otro grupo, para ser exactos Jean-Jacques Leroy o también apodado JJ, un chico algo engreído pero honesto a la vez, con sus ojos brillando observaba al tailandés,Pichit Chulanot, una persona un tanto opuesta al canadiense.Pichit era una persona muy alegre y energica, amante de las redes sociales y por supuesto de las selfies.

-Hey JJ- dijo Víctor moviendo las manos delante de él para saber si mostraba signos de vida.

-Ehm..¿Qué?- preguntó al darse cuenta que estaba mirando demasiado fijo a Pichit.

-¿Acaso te gusta Pichit?- rió Chris.

-¿Jah?- gritó- él no me llega ni a los talones no caería tan bajo como para enamorarme de él...solo estaba pensando en algo.

-Claro..-interrumpió Otabek- En cuanto te gusta Pichit.-se burló, algo no muy común en él. Para ser honestos sus tres amigos quedaron algo sorprendidos.

-¿Alguien me mencionó?~- dijo Pichit enérgico acercándose a el extraño grupo.

Pichit era bastante popular ya que no tiene problemas en hablar con las personas y luego de las dos salidas que tuvo con este grupo se les hizo facil hablar. Cada tanto charlan un rato, digamos que se hicieron amigos.

-N..no..nada, Selfie-kun - se burló JJ.

A él le encantaba burlarse de él, algunas pensaran que es por su personalidad engreída o por celos de alguna cosa pero no era así, JJ tenía en claro que estaba enamorado de Pichit, por eso lo molestaba, le gustaba ver la reacción del tailandés.

-Puede ser que haya escuchado mal..pero ¿Hablaban de mí?- preguntó algo curioso Pichit.

-Estabamos habl..-dijo Chris con una sonrisa pero fue interrumpido por el canadiense.

-Claro que no..- dijo con una risa nerviosa que no disimulaba, al contrario, todos parecían sorprendidos.

-Claro,claro- dijo poco convencido Pichit.

Los intentaban aguantar la risa, claro estaba que su amigo estaba enamorado de "Selfie-kun" como él lo llamaba. Y lo iban a apoyar, ya que son amigos y los amigos se apoyan mutuamente.

Cuando Pichit se fue algo dudoso el ruso, el suizo y el kazajo rieronrieron aunque Otabek no era de reír mucho pero le daba gracia la situación en la que JJ se encontraba.

-Te apoyamos en tu amor- dijo Víctor.

-Si!- gritó Chris.

Y Otabek solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Callense- bufó el canadiense- él no me gusta.

«Pichit»

Era una situación extraña ¿Por qué el "Rey" me miró fijo?¿Por qué respondió tan nervioso?

A la salida de la escuela él se estaba yendo sólo y aproveché para acercarme.

-Hola!- grité acercandome.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó algo enojado el otro.

-Sólo pensé en volver contigo. Sabes siempre vamos por el mismo camino pero nunca hemos vuelto juntos, ni siquiera sé donde vives.

-En una casa..

-Jaja- reí sarcástico. Hablo en serio..- dije haciendo puchero.

JJ al verme sólo desvió la vista..

-¿Por qué desviaste la mirada?- pregunté curioso.

-No necesito verte para hablar.

-Claro..si tú lo dices..

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo algo nervioso JJ.

-Ehm..Si claro.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- soltó de repente.

-¿Eh?- me quedé mudo. Literalmente me congele, me frené.Luego volví a mí y pregunté- ¿P..po..por qué?- Estoy nervioso, siento mi cara arder..

-Por...que...

-Por que me gustas- dijo sonrojado.

Sabía que a pesar de ser alguien engreído también es honesto, cosa que me agrada mucho de él, pero no esperé esto.

Luego de esto solo caminamos en silencio y me dejó en mi casa..

-A..Adiós- rompí el hielo.

-Adiós..

Luego de esto se acercó a mi y me dió un tierno y dulce beso en mis labios.- me sonroje automáticamente-.

Entré como un rayo a mi casa con el corazón a mil, mi cara como un tomate y todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos mezclados, la pregunta del millón era:

~¿Qué me pasa?¿Qué acaba de pasar?¿JJ se me confesó?~

Con todo esto decidí ducharme y acostarme, era demasiado para un día y además, ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara?

Al día siguiente

-Hola Pichit- me saludó Chris.

-Ho..hola- dije mirando haber si JJ estaba alrededor-

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿¡EH!?No me digas que ya lo sabes.

-Sí-sonrió- Víctor, Otabek y yo nos dimod cuenta cuando te miraba cómo un bobo.

Agaché mi cabeza sonrojado.

-No te avergüenzes- me tomó del hombro- Conquitaste al Rey, al chico que toda chica quiere.

-No..,no lo hice- tragué saliva- él solo se enamoró de mí.

-Ajá,¿Ya le respondiste?

-Eh..¡Claro que no!

-Mm..no tardes porque lo puedes perder- dijo esto y se fue.

-¿Perder?¿Yo perder a JJ?-pensé.

No fue buena idea quedarme en la entrada de la escuela porque justo acaba de llegar JJ.

-Hola- dijo el canadiense, lo mas normal.

-H..Hola-dije sonrojado e intentando esquivar que nuestras miradas choquen.

¿Qué hago?Es incómodo.

-Bueno, hablamos- dijo esto y se fue al salón de clases.

Es muy raro verlo así pero el amor nos llega a todos ¿No?

 _Hi everyone!_

 _Aquí mi intento de JJxPichit._

 _Ya seguramente sepan quien es uke y quien seme. =D_

 _El próximo capítulo seguramente sea Otayurio o tal vez Victuuri..¿Qué prefieren?_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12:** «Yuri»

-...Aburrido-pensé-Estoy aburrido...

Las clases habían terminado y me encontraba cambiando canales de televisión.

-No hay nada- me quejé.

El Lunes me prometió Victor venir ayer pero no fue así..lo esperé y esperé.

-Ding Dong..-sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Por un milésimo de segundo se me cruzó la idea de que tal vez podría ser Víctor..

-Holaa!- dijo Víctor al momento en el que abrí la puerta- lamento no haber venido ayer tuve que cuidar de mi hermanito menor, y no te pude avisar, en serio lo siento.

-Jaja- rasqué mi cabeza- no te preocupes.

Luego de esto hice un gesto con la mano para que entrará.

-¿Y?¿Cómo llevas tus días encerrado?.

-Se resume en una sola palabra: aburrido.

-Me lo imaginé es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo sonriendo.- Y esta vez estamos sólos.

-Ahm..si- dije.

Tenía razón, la vez anterior vino con sus amigos y Pichit-kun, pero esta vez estabamos nosotros dos sólos. Con esa idea en mente me puse nervioso.

¿Por qué es siempre así con él? ..Sólo con él.

-Sabes...-dijo- Hoy se me confesó una chica.

-¡¿Eh!?- dije en seco. Luego en sólo unos segundos mi mente se llenó de pensamientos como:

 _Ahora estará ocupado siempre con ella y no podremos vernos.._

 _Quiero que siempre estes a mi lado.._

 **¿Espera?¿Qué acabó de pensar?**

-Hey, Yuri- dijo Víctor preocupado moviendo su mano delante de mis ojos para saber si aún estaba vivo.

-¿Eh?Mm ¿Qué?

-Jaja ¿Estas bien?

-Si..

-¿Estas preocupado por mi respuesta?¿Estas celoso?

-No..- dije en voz baja sonrojadome y mirando hacía otro lado

-Tu cara dice otra cosa- rió- pero no te preocupes, le dije que no, que me gustaba otra persona.

En mi pecho sentí un alivio pero..¿Quién le gusta?

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

La unica palabra que salió de sus labios fue un suave: _Tú._

-¿Eh?¿Qué dices?¿Estas bromeando?- empecé a decir cosas sin sentido mi mente se bloqueó y de mi boca salieron muchas palabras que no quería que salgan.

-No bromeo- dijo acercándose probablemente para besarme.

De un apuro para escapar solo grité algo que nunca en mi vida pensé en decir.

-¡Odio los homosexuales,vete de aquí!

Víctor sorprendido comenzó a llorar y con su corazón roto se fue de mi casa yo sólo quedé congelado viendo como lo lastimé.

-Seré estúpido-me grité- ¿Por qué dije eso?

Sólo no quería que me besara o..

 **«Flashback»**

 **=6 años atrás=**

 _Yuri se encontraba acostado en una camilla de hospital, fue la primera vez que su vida había corrido un peligro de muerte._

 _Ahora se encontraba dormido o eso es lo que pensaban sus padres y su médico Tachibana (gracias por darle nombre ), el pequeño Katsuki sólo se hacía el dormido, él quería escuchar lo que no debía escuchar._

 _-Señores Katsuki..- dijo Tachibana.- Por suerte,como ya saben, en estos momentos su hijo no corre peligro.Pero..-suspiró de forma apenada como si tuviera que decir lo peor del mundo- No queremos que su hijo sufra como también las personas que lo rodean, ya sean ustedes o amigos y conocidos futuros. Por lo tanto es preferible que si ustedes luego le quieren decir a su hijo que no sueñe mucho con un futuro ni con llegar a tener una familia, por como van las cosas no creo que sobreviva por mucho tiempo, pero si se encuentra la cura en los próximos años eso puede cambiar.Por lo tanto es su decisión comentarle sobre su futuro._

 _Mis padres serios respondieron:_

 _-Queremos que nuestro hijo tenga una vida feliz por lo que no le privaremos de nada, igual gracias por comentarlo._

 _Luego de esto Tachibana se fue de la habitación para dejarnos a los tres sólos._

 **«Fin del Fhasback»**

-Para que le daré esperanzas a Víctor si ni siquiera se cuantos años tenga de vida- pensé llorando- Yo..yo..yo lo Amo, me encanta estar con él, pero ..- de repente fui interrumpido por mi madre que llegó de trabajar temprano.

-Hijo ¿Que pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ma...ma- dije en sollozos- Lo siento. El día que corrí peligro de muerte escuché la conversación que tuvieron con el doctor Tachibana, lo siento..

Mi madre me abrazó y me dijo que no me preocupara por eso y me calmó un poco.Pero el problema es los sentimientos de Víctor los he roto por completo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero no volver a verlo nunca más.

 _Hi! El capítulo de hoy es un poco mas corto sólo porque quería dejar un poco de suspenso, bueno aquí ya se descubrió los sentimientos de los dos protagonistas de la history (We're born to make history, okno)_

 _Mañana tal vez no haya capítulo pero sólo tal vez.. el tema es que estaré muy ocupada_

 _En el próximo capítulo: Otayurio. :3_

 _Nos vemoss!!_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:**

«Yurio»

Los días pasaban y yo pensaba en esa zorra de Sara, por lo que pude averiguar era una antigua "amiga" de Otabek la cual él estaba enamorado, aunque el kazajo me dijo que no le gustaba más pero a mí esa perra me cae mal, algo esconde.

-Hola- dijo Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa. Decidimos salir a tomar algo luego de clases por eso él decidió venir a buscarme.

Todos lo miraban como extraño ya que es raro ver a un chico de preparatoria en la puerta de la secundaria.

Lo que faltaba- pensé- Las zorras de mis compañeras susurrándose y comiendo con la mirada a Otabek, basura.. Él es mio perras.

-Oye,¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado al ver mi cara de asesino psicópata (creo que lo exageré, pero bue..)

-No, estoy bien- dije con una sonrisa- porque estas a mi lado.

Espera- pensé ¿Acaso soy tonto? No debo ser tan directo.

A lo que él respondió:

\- A mi también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.- dijo algo avergonzado.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la cafeteria a la que fuimos la vez anterior.

Yo pedí un milkshake de durazno y él lo mismo pero de frutilla.

Charlamos normalmente, debo aclarar que quería saber quién le gustaba, he estado buscando el momento adecuado para preguntarle pero nunca lo encontré, por lo que me decidí en preguntarle hoy, cuando salgamos de la cafetería.

-Holaa!- interrumpe la zorra, se ve que viene a este lugar muy seguido.

-Eh..Sara..¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Otabek algo sorprendido pero serio.

-Te quería ver, por lo que decidí venir a fijarme si estabas y parece que sí- dijo acercándose una silla a nuestra mesa- Hola Yuri..o

-Gj- me quejé- Hola.

Otabek al verme disgustado dijo:

-Lo siento Sara pero debemos irnos rápido..

-¿Qué?Pero acaban de llegar- dijo haciendo puchero la maldita.

-Lo siento, si viniste para preguntar si sigo enamorado de tí pierdes tu tiempo, yo ahora estoy enamorado de otra persona- al decir esto me tomó de la mano y salimos de la tienda.

-Perdón por eso- dijo Otabek apenado.

-Ja..ja, no te preocupes- dije.

Caminamos en silencio unas calles más hasta que decidí romper el hielo y preguntar sobre su afortunada enamorada.

-Oyee..-dije- Ya sé que no es una pregunta que se pueda decir tan a la ligera pero la vez anterior y mencionaste sobre una persona que te gustaba..y lo quisiera saber, espero que me lo digas ya que te considero una persona muy importante para mí y espero que también sea así para tí...

-Me gustas tú- interrumpió.

-¿Eh?- al escuchar eso comencé a llorar ¿Por qué?

-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, creo que estoy llorando de felicidad, pues la verdad no lo sé. Sólo siento un fuerte dolor en mi corazón.

De repente me salieron unas dos palabras que nunca pensé en decirlas.

 _-Te amo..Otabek._

 _-Y yo a tí._ \- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dió un tierno beso en los labios, mi primer beso.

Fuimos hasta mi casa tomados de la mano y luego me dió otro beso acompañado de un " _Buenas noches"_.

Entré a la casa algo atontado, procesando todo. Estaba muy seguro de algo: estaba completamente feliz de que mis sentimientos hacía él.

 _Hello! Lo siento sé que el capítulo es corto pero no me dan los tiempos y quería traerles algo por lo que escribí el final del Otayurio, si final.Al menos que quieran algún extra de ellos (o lemon, :P)_

 _El siguiente capítulo seguro será Victuuri, Sayonaraa!!_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:**

«Yuri»

Han pasado dos días y no me he podido comunicar con Víctor, tengo miedo..miedo a no poder verlo nunca más.

Sobre su confesión lo he pensado durante estos días y pensé que lo mejor sería tener una charla apropiada.

Lo he buscado el el arroyo, le he mandado mensajes pero nada. Incluso le pregunté a Pichit y él no sabe nada más de lo que yo sé.

Hoy decidí ir a su escuela, la primera vez luego de muchos años podré ir a una.. aunque solo sea para buscar a Víctor.

Era el horario de salida y me encontraba en la puerta. Todos me miraban raro, era una sensación un tanto extraña y me daba vergüenza que todas las miradas estén en mi. Pero debo hacer esto por Victor.

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando veo una cabellera plateada.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- pensé.

Al verlo más de cerca veo que no está sólo ni tampoco con sus amigos, estaba con una chica.

Debo decir que la chica es bastante bonita: pelo castaño y ojos color miel medio amarillentos.

Estaban los dos riéndose y charlando como si fueran mejores amigos o.. novios.

-Hacen una linda pareja- pensé al desanimarme.

-Hey Yuri- siento un grito,era Pichit-kun.

-Hola..- dije en voz baja.

-¿Vienes por Víctor?- preguntó- si es así, no tendrás mucha suerte, se pasa todo el día con ella. No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes dos. Pero debes arreglarlo rápido o sino lo perderás.

Al decir esto tomó mi hombro y me deseó suerte y con esto se fue.

Será mejor irme y verlo en otro momento, donde ella no este, asi podremos hablar tranquilos.

Pasaron los días e intenté ir una vez más a la escuela, sin suerte. Hasta decidí seguirlo luego de las clases pero también estaba "ella" y no podía acercarme.

Llegó el Sábado por lo que decidí levantarme temprano e ir a verlo.

No hablar con él me mataba, no aguantaba más. Quería estar con él. Aunque eso implicaría ser egoísta, ya que no sé si viviré por mucho tiempo.

«Chris» (Debía aparecer en algún momento)

Víctor está muy extraño, siempre se pasa con esa chica "popular" ¿Qué pasó con su cerdito?

Intenté preguntarle varias veces pero siempre me dice que no pasó nada.

-¿Qué necesitas, Chris?- preguntó el peliplateado.

Nos encontrabamos en el patio de la escuela en horario de clases solo para poder hablar.

\- En este momento me dirás que fue lo que pasó con Yuri.

-Ya te lo he dicho no ha pasado nada.

-Mentira.

-Ahg- se quejó agarrándose la cabeza.- Esta bien te lo diré.

-Al fin..- dije con tono de victoria.

\- La otra vez lo fui a ver y me confesé, y lo iba a besar y él se lo tomó a mal y gritó "Odio los homosexuales".

-Jaja ¿Por eso te enojaste?- reí- Es normal que cuando alguien se confiese y lo obligue a besarse grité cualquier estupidez. Además sabes que él no esta acostumbrado por lo que pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo beses. Y tu sabes muy bien que él ha venido a verte dos días sin éxito por culpa de que estes siempre con esa chica.

Víctor se sentía algo culpable al escuchar esto.

-Tienes razón, fui muy precipitado.

 _Holiwis! Aquí traje por fin el capítulo lo siento porque es corto pero no ando bien con los tiempos, de verdad disculpenme._

 _Nos vemos, Shaushis_


End file.
